Whispered Allurements
by JouChan13
Summary: Sequel to Small Allowances. Tsu x His The day after the Halloween party. An argument erupts between the two shinigami when Tsuzuki pushes the limits of his invitation.


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is the creation of Matushita and associates. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Category: Yami no Matsuei

Title: Whispered allurements

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sequel to Small Allowances. Tsu x His The day after the Halloween party. 

An argument erupts between the two shinigami when Tsuzuki pushes the limits of his invitation. 

Latin

_Terminus:_ a boundary, limit or border 

*************

Terminus

*************

"When I said I was going to bed, I didn't mean you could come."

Purple eyes blinked in feigned innocence. They had spend the better part of the day in relative peace more so then on some weekdays. But alas it was the weekend. Saturday in fact. The day had started out great what with him waking up next to Hisoka and all. But things where about to take a turn. He had invitation to stay with him. To his home, it had been presumptuous of him to think the invitation extended to the youth's bed. Still that wasn't going to stop him. "Hisoka, I'm too tall for the sofa." The childlike man was going to try reason first.

Green eyes narrowed in response. He'd been afraid something like this would happen. He had decided to make small allowances but he was not yet ready to concede to more. "Then sleep on the floor." The youth suggested.

The brunet bit his lip. "But I want to be near you."

The unexpected comment took the boy by surprise. Unconsciously he stepped back. What was he asking for? "Tsuzuki." He lacked the words to point out why all of this was wrong. Yes, they'd been partners for four years and yes they'd become closer over time but they had never slept in the same bed till the night before. "I think this is a bad idea." Hisoka stated blankly, feeling wretched for doing this, for hurting the man in front of him.

Tsuzuki fisted his hands, feeling his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. But he couldn't just leave, not now. Not after he'd seen what it was like to wake up with the youth in his arms. He wasn't going to turn away from that. He was determined. "What exactly do you think is bad about this?"

Hisoka folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Tell me. Is it my feelings for you?" The purpled-eyed man spoke softly. "Or is it the prospect of sharing your bed." Tsuzuki watched distractedly as the blush crept onto the porcelain face.

"I don't want to talk about this. Just take the bed I'll sleep out here." Hisoka bit out.

"That's not what I want."

"Well I think you want too much." Hisoka snapped. He glared angrily at the older man before he tried to move away from the arch of his door. He was forced to stepped back instead when the brunet walked closer. "Look, " he began.

"If that's what you think then you don't know me as well." Tsuzuki interrupted as anger began to rise, infusing his words. "You know perfectly well that all I want is to be with you. I'm not asking for anything more."

"But you are."

"What am I asking but to hold you!" Tsuzuki lowered his voice from a shout back to a conversational tone. "To be able to hug you. To comfort you." Tsuzuki read the fear etched on the elfin face and sighed. Maybe he was moving things along too fast. "Never mind." He said before he turned and left.

Hisoka stood motionless as distress filled him. He was consumed by Tsuzuki's feelings as well as his own and it was too much to handle. His ears picked up the sound of the door opening, alarmed he rushed out. The idiot might run off to Tatsumi. Hisoka ran out of his bedroom in time to see the door closing. He snatched the handle, yanking it open. "Tsuzuki." His cry was desperate and it made the other man stop.

Tsuzuki heard but didn't turn back. "I promised I would pretend for you Hisoka and I meant. I still mean it." Tsuzuki paused strengthening his shield so the boy couldn't sense anything from him. "I'll see you Monday."

"Wait." Hisoka demanded. Anger masking his fear. He was surprised to feel tears streaming down his cheeks. Why? He couldn't be sure when they'd started. "Wait I . . . . I." Need and dread tinted his cry. The realization that he was crying, made him loose focus. "I . . . I." Tears spilled from his eyes because he was afraid. He wanted so much but . . . . he couldn't bring himself to do it, to ask. He trembled and was surprised when strong hands grasped him by the shoulders leading him back into the house, back to his room.

"It's all right Hisoka. It's my fault." Tsuzuki assured as he led the boy back into the bedroom.

Hisoka turned to look at him with a tear stained face and it killed him. It killed him because he was the cause. Him and his stupidity. "Don't cry." He whispered as he wiped the wet streaks with his thumbs.

"You won't go then?"

Tsuzuki bit the inside of his cheek, thinking before answering. "No." He conceded. When Hisoka didn't move on his own he moved away. Drawing back the covers and leading the younger boy to the bed.

Hisoka's hand tightened around the older man's. "You'll stay then?"

Tsuzuki looked carefully into the youth's face. His hand was still firmly gripped by the boy. Hisoka seemed unwilling to let go. He wasn't sure what to do but all of a sudden he didn't want to leave. He never wanted to leave. "I'll stay." He assured as he eased Hisoka on to the bed before he settled down next to him. He drew the covers around them before he reached for the boy, pulling him closer. Holding him by the waist much like he had the night before after the green-eyed imp had fallen asleep.

*************

They lay on the bed, side by side, facing each other. The boy had fallen asleep sometime ago and only the brunet remained awake. Tsuzuki's left hand toyed with some of the youth's silky strands while his right arm remained on the slender waist. His hand ran through the flaxen locks continuously enjoying the feel, as his fingers glided through.

His thoughts were in chaos still. Tonight had been a struggle. He'd over stepped a lot of boundaries, he wasn't sure if he should regret Above everything else right now, he wished they could talk about this . . . . this thing between them. It was odd how they could talk about anything, from movies to the color of the sky as long as the conversation didn't stray to an intimate degree because if it did then the youth would close off and sometimes even avoid him all together. So he didn't push it.

Tonight had been different though. He'd been so desperate for Hisoka to open up to him he'd pushed. When the youth had closed off he'd walked away simply to keep himself from hurting the boy. But it seemed that he still might have.

Tsuzuki's pressed his lips against the boy's forehead and his heart contracted with emotion. 'So beautiful,' he thought. At twenty Hisoka could no longer be considered a boy but he couldn't help thinking of him that way. The bishonen would somehow always seem that way too him.

"I want so much for you, for us." Tsuzuki whispered in the dark to a sleeping Hisoka. "To make you happy to make you laugh." He punctuated his thought by rubbing his cheek against the boys forehead. "I want to love you so much sometimes I have to leave the room to avoid throwing myself at you."

"Hmm," Hisoka made a small sound in sleep and Tsuzuki stopped his caress afraid he'd woken the youth. But the youth didn't stir anymore than that. So he continued to playing with the silky locks. "I want to cook for you, though I know I don't cook as well as you do. Maybe you can cook then and I'll just eat." He smiled in amusement. "Not much different than we do now."

"Would you live with me if I asked, Hisoka?" He whispered as he closed his eyes. "Would you let me hold you like this?" I don't think you would he thought sadly. "You don't like to be touched, I know. But I would give anything to change that." And he meant it he would do anything to change Hisoka's past, to make him happy.

"I want to wake up next to you." He breathed sadly. "Every morning till I'm ripped away from this earth." Maybe you're right Hisoka. Maybe I do want too much, he thought bitterly. I'm only thinking of what I want. I'm no better than Muraki, he thought with disgust.

"Don't say that."

Tsuzuki's eyes flew open. His gaze quickly moving down to meet Hisoka's eyes but the boy refused to look at him.

"I don't see why you'd want any of those things, specially with someone like me." Hisoka felt his partners arm tightened around his waist, pulling him closer. "Don't say that Hisoka."

The youth ventured looking up at the intent purple gaze, watching Tsuzuki through his lashes. Afraid of revealing too much. "I yell at you all the time, hit you even."

"Yes but it's always my fault."

"I'm unfeeling." The bishonen continued.

"Are you trying to convince me not to love you?" The brunet asked teasingly. "Because I can tell you now. It won't work." He smiled a moment before his expression became serious. "I'm in too deep." There was no other way of explaining it. At least not without embarrassing himself or Hisoka.

Hisoka lowered his gaze tucking his head underneath the other's chin. "I hate your apartment." He commented. "It's too small." Hisoka closed his eyes, listening to the rhythm of the other's heart. "Plus my kitchen's bigger."

Slowly it dawned on Tsuzuki that Hisoka was acquiescing, accepting without yielding completely. He could live with that. "So I can stay?" the brunet asked still unsure.

"Yes."

"Indefinitely." Tsuzuki ventured. There was silence for a moment before the youth answered.

"Yes."

Tsuzuki hugged him close. "So can I kiss you?"

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka said in exasperation.

That sucks, he thought. "Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind. I can cook for you."

"Ugh."

"No, how about I clean the house for a month." The brunet offered.

"Hmph."

"No," he thought for a moment. "I guess I can actually do the paperwork at the office."

"Whispering allurements won't change my mind." Hisoka said pulling back to look at his idiotic partner.

"Kay." Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed Hisoka breathless. "I'll just have to steal them then."

Hisoka flushed brightly, tucking his head back to the taller man's chest.

Tsuzuki grinned.

- Owari


End file.
